Seijūrō Akashi
Seijuro Akashi is the feared captain of the Generation of Miracles. He is the only one the Generation listen to and obey. He now plays with Rakuzan High and is competing in the Winter Cup. Appearance Akashi is rather small for being the captain of the Generation of Miracles, he is only 173 cm. He has medium long, very slick red hair. His eyes are large and he has vertical pupils. He has a very oval face. Color pages have shown that Akashi has heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being red and his left yellow/orange. Akashi's appearance was not revealed for a long time. The times he appeared or was mentioned, only the lower part of his face was seen, or the back of his head. His full appearance was only revealed at the Winter Cup. Personality Akashi has a very strange personality. He can be very intimidating at times and has the power to control the Generation of Miracles. Even though he doesn't have much respect for others, he respects all his teammates from Generation of Miracles and has faith in their abilities. He has a strong winners-mentality, thinking that winners get everything in life and losers are denied everything. In contrast to this philosophy, he doesn't care for winning at all. He thinks that winning for him is a given and has so lost the feeling of victory. He also thinks that his power and skill are absolute. "He is always right and anyone who dares to defy this will regret it". He grows violent when someone goes up against him, as he tried to stab Kagami with scissors when he disobeyed him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 14 While being the Generation's supreme commander, he still adresses them very informally and respects all of them, calling them by their first names.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 10 This is notable because most of the character's always adress each other with their last names, with very few exceptions. History Akashi enrolled in Teikō Middle and became captain somewhere in the three years he played in the first string. One day, when he was still a first year, he encountered his fellow first-stringer Aomine having extra practice at a remote gym. He notices that Kuroko was also there and sees his special skill that was different than the rest of them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 13 It seems that he somehow got Kuroko to prove himself and Kuroko eventually got in the first string, all because Akashi discovered his talent that time. Story Interhigh Akashi's team Rakuzan won against Tōō in the finals of the Interhigh, but neither Akashi or Aomine competed. After Rakuzan's victory, Akashi had an interview where he said that it wouldn't have been fun if he played, because the victory would have been more certain than before.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 15 Winter Cup preliminaries Before Seirin's match against Josei High, Akashi was seen in his school, Rakuzan High. He mysteriously throws up some shogi pieces and catches them, smiling.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 17 His team did not have to take part in the preliminaries, because they won the Interhigh and are automatically placed. Winter Cup Akashi first appears during the Winter Cup. He contacts the other Generation of Miracles after the opening ceremony to meet up. While the Generation (and Furihata), is already gathered on the front stairs, Akashi arrives late.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 9 He apologizes for being late and greets the Generation, calling each one of them by their first names. He says that he enjoys seeing everyone together and remarks that there is somebody here that shouldn't be present, talking to Furihata and asks him to leave so that he can talk to his comrades, but is interrupted by Kagami, who tells him that he shouldn't act rude like that towards Furihata and allow him to stay. Kagami greets Akashi and Akashi calmly walks towards Midorima, asking to borrow his scissors. Midorima asks why and Akashi replies that he was thinking about cutting his hair. But instead, he walks towards Kagami and tries to stab him with the scissors. Kagami dodges, but Akashi is able to graze him across the cheek. Akashi decides to let him off the hook for moving like that, but threatens him that he won't forgive him if he ever defies him again. He says that he always wins and is therefore always right, while cutting his hair. He then announces that he has finished his business here, much to the surprise of Aomine. Akashi explains that he came to check whether they all remember the oath the Generation took but tells him that it looks like no-one has forgotten yet and then takes his leave, after telling them that the next time they will meet, will be in battle.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 1 He is later seen watching the match between Seirin and Tōō.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 When Kuroko shows his new Ignite Pass Kai, Akashi is surprised and impressed by his new skill. Skill Akashi's basketball skills haven't been seen entirely yet. He is however still one of the Generation of Miracles and an elite player of Rakuzan High, who even won the Interhigh without him. He claims that he has never lost even once, implying that his skills must be absolutely undefeatable (even though Aomine is still the ace of the Generation of Miracles). Trivia *At the time when Akashi's face hasn't been revealed yet, he sometimes appeared very mysterious and cool with his face covered, e.g. throwing a shogi piece in that air and catching it dramatically. This was made fun of in the bloopers, when he failed to catch the piece. Other intimidating actions also failed in other bloopers. *On the first character poll, Akashi ranked 29th, with 26 votes, before even appearing yet. On the second poll, he ranked 18th with 263 votes. *The kanji 赤 (Aka) in his name means red, hinting to his hair color. *Akashi is the very first who found out Kuroko's strength.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 19 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Rakuzan High